looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 4/23/17 - 4/29/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *4/23/17 - 6am - Touche and Go/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Trick or Tweet/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Zoo/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweety's Circus *4/23/17 - 1am - Hoppy Daze/Hoppy-Go-Lucky/Hot Cross Bunny/Hot-Rod and Reel!/Hyde and Go Tweet/Hyde and Hare/Hurdy-Gurdy Hare/I Gopher You/Iceman Ducketh/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Jet Cage/Just Plane Beep/Kiddie's Kitty, A *4/24/17 - 6am - Tweety's S.O.S./Two Gophers from Texas/Unexpected Pest/Upswept Hare/Up-Standing Sitter/Walky Talky Hawky/War and Pieces/Water Water Every Hare/Wearing of the Grin/Weasel Stop/Weasel While You Work/Wet Hare/What Makes Daffy Duck *4/24/17 - 4pm - Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Duck Soup to Nuts *4/24/17 - 1am - Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Kiss Me Cat/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse/Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Red Rodent Hood/Long-Haired Hare *4/25/17 - 6am - What's My Lion/What's Opera Doc?/Who Scent You?/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Who's Kitten Who/Wild About Hurry/Wild Over You/Windblown Hare/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Woolen Under Where/Yankee Dood It/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Yolks on You *4/25/17 - 4pm - Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare/Fast and Furry-ous/Fast Buck Duck/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty *4/25/17 - 1am - Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse And Garden/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough/My Bunny Lies Over the Sea *4/26/17 - 6am - You Were Never Duckier/Zip Zip Hooray!/Zip 'N Snort/Zipping Along/Zoom and Bored/Zoom at the Top/14 Carrot Rabbit/8 Ball Bunny/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Ain't She Tweet/All A-Bir-r-r-d/All Fowled Up/Ant Pasted *4/26/17 - 4pm - Fool Coverage/For Scentimental Reasons/Forward March Hare/Fowl Weather/Fox-Terror/Foxy by Proxy/Fractured Leghorn, A/Freeze Frame/French Rarebit/Freudy Cat *4/26/17 - 1am - Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A *4/27/17 - 6am - Apes of Wrath/Baby Buggy Bunny/Back Alley Oproar/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Ballot Box Bunny/Banty Raids/Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Baton Bunny/Bedevilled Rabbit/Beep Prepared/Beep, Beep/Bell Hoppy *4/27/17 - 4pm - Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z/Go Fly a Kit/Going! Going! Gosh!/Good Noose/Gopher Broke/Greedy For Tweety/Grey Hounded Hare/Guided Muscle/Hair-Raising Hare/Hairied and Hurried *4/27/17 - 1am - Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Rampage *4/28/17 - 6am - Bewitched Bunny/Big Snooze/Big Top Bunny/Bill of Hare/Bird in a Bonnet, A/Birds Anonymous/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Birds of a Father/Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Boobs in the Woods/Boston Quackie *4/28/17 - 4pm - Hare Brush/Hare Lift/Hare Remover/Hare Splitter/Hare Trimmed/Hare We Go/Haredevil Hare/Hare-Less Wolf/Hare-Way to the Stars/Hasty Hare *4/28/17 - 1am - Rabbit Seasoning/Rabbit Transit/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Rabbitson Crusoe/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit *4/29/17 - 6am - Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs and Thugs/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs/Bunker Hill Bunny/Bunny Hugged/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Canary Row/Canned Feud/Captain Hareblower *4/29/17 - 1am - Roman Legion-Hare/Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette/Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scent-imental Over You/Scrambled Aches/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *4/23/17 - 1:30pm - Venice, Anyone?/Fifty Karat Furball *4/23/17 - 10pm - Bull Running on Empty *4/23/17 - 10:30pm - Cat Who Knew Too Much *4/24/17 - 1:30pm - Son of Roswell That Ends Well/Mynah Problem *4/24/17 - 10pm - Outback Down Under *4/24/17 - 10:30pm - Something Fishy Around Here *4/25/17 - 1:30pm - Brussel Sprouts/Golden Bird of Shangri-claw *4/25/17 - 10pm - Ticket to Crime, A *4/25/17 - 10:30pm - Double Take *4/26/17 - 1:30pm - Bayou on the Half Shell/Seeing Double *4/26/17 - 10pm - B2 Or Not B2 *4/26/17 - 10:30pm - It's a Plaid, Plaid World *4/27/17 - 1:30pm - This Is the Kitty/Eye for an Aye Aye *4/27/17 - 10pm - Maltese Canary *4/27/17 - 10:30pm - Go Fig *4/28/17 - 1:30pm - Dial V for Veterinarian/California's Crusty Bronze *4/28/17 - 10pm - It Happened One Night Before Christmas *4/28/17 - 10:30pm - Spaced Out/Autumn's Leaving *4/29/17 - 1:30pm - Chip Off the Old Castle, A *4/29/17 - 10pm - Catch as Catch Can/Yodel Recall *4/29/17 - 10:30pm - Don't Polka Me/Granny Vanishes NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker